Ultraman StrongGuard
by godzillamegafan
Summary: New Generation: A new threat has entered the galaxy and it's up to Ultraman StrongGuard to stop it
1. Prologue

10 years after Doomsday Seijins attack on Nagoya the japan is at peace. Their are no wars and not a single monster has appeared in 10 years. Teijo Takayama is walking down the street as he remembers the events of ten years ago when Doomsday Seijin attacked.

**Flash Back**

A boy is seen running trying to find shelter and his family. The Monster sees him and begins to approach him still destroying everything in front of him. Seeing The Monster now approaching him the boy begins to run down the street trying to get away from The Monster but before he can get anywhere he trips on a pile of rubble a scraping his leg. The Boy looked up at The Monster scared. Finally The Monster fired a fire ball from his mouth at the boy. The boy wanted to scream as the blast went at him but his voice just wouldn't come out so instead he closed his eyes waiting for the fire ball to hit him. After a while the boy opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive and wondered what possibly happened so he looked up and saw Mebius shielding him. "Ultraman Mebius." The boy managed to say before fainting.

**Present**

Just as Teijo finished remembering that fateful day the ground began to shake. Soon after the ground began shaking Salamandora erupted from the ground just a mile behind Teijo. "Salamandora!" Teijo shouted as he turned around to see Salamandora walking towards him.

Teijo began to run as Salamandora approached him but within moments Salamandora was caught up to him. Salamandora raised his foot above Teijo before bringing it down. Teijo managed to jump out of the way of Salamandora's foot. Teijo looked up expecting Salamandora to try and crush him again but instead saw Salamandora breath fire onto a building causing it to explode. Teijo was about to run from the falling chunks of building when he saw to kids about to be crushed by falling debris. Teijo without thinking quickly ran and jumped at the kids pushing them out of the way of the debris, getting caught in the debris himself crushing his lower back and legs. Seeing this the children ran off to try and find help for Teijo.

Salamandora continued his rampage destroying anything in his path as if he were being possessed. "What's Salamandora's current direction?" General Watarashi asked standing in japans war room.

"Heading east sir." Said one of General Watarashi's head scientists with a grim look on his face.

"East but that's where Doomsday Seijin is." General Watarashi said gaining the same grim look.

**Flash back**

Four spheres of light float down in front of the statue of Ultraman Mebius, Ace and Doomsday Seijin. The spheres of light hover for a moment before turning into Zoffy, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman. The Ultra brothers inspect the statue for a moment before turning around. Ultraman's face began to project all around the earth. "People of earth! It is my greatest sorrow to inform you that we can not take our allies Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Mebius back to the land of light! For if we try to remove them from the monster they were fighting, known as Doomsday Seijin it will free him again and the battle that it would take to defeat him would end with severe damage to the earth and inflict many casualties with no guarantee that we could beat him! So we are therefor leaving him here on earth but be forewarned if the statue is ever broken Doomsday Seijin will be set free again!" Ultraman said removing his projection after finishing what he had to say. With that the four Ultra brothers turned back into spheres of light and left.

**Present**

A sphere of light is seen floating down to where Teijo's near dead body lays. Teijo is engulfed in the light and freed from the rubble crushing him. "Teijo Takayama of earth because of your self sacrifice you have been selected to help protect the earth from all threats on earth!" A voice said to Teijo.

Teijo looked up as best he could with the lower part of his body crushed. "Ultraman?" Teijo muttered before the light faded."

When the light fully faded Teijo was standing with his wounds fully healed and a small baton in his hand with what looked like a ball at the end of it. Teijo looked down at his hand and new what he had to do. Teijo raised the baton into the air and with a deep breath. "StrongGuard!" Teijo exclaimed before the ball on his baton opened and engulfed him in light.

When the light cleared in his place was a being a Ultraman stood in his place. The Ultraman's body was mostly silver with a red pattern running around his chest that if looked closely at mirrored a shield with his color time in the middle of it as if it were a crest. Around his biceps were a red pattern that highlighted his biceps. Also on his legs were a red pattern highlighting the muscles in his legs. Finally on his right arm was the baton Teijo used to transform into Ultraman StrongGuard except open. Ultraman StrongGuard looked at Salamandora and took a fighting stance before exclaiming a battle cry. Oowah! Ultraman StrongGuard exclaimed before charging at Salamandora.

Ultraman StrongGuard jumped in front of Salamandora and threw a punch into it's gut knocking Salamandora back a bit. Salamandora let out a roar of anger before replying to StrongGuard's attack with a blast of organic missiles from his mouth. Ultraman StrongGuard knowing that if he dodged the missiles would hit the statue braced himself letting the missiles hit him. The blast of missiles knocked him down but did little actual damage to him. Within moments StrongGuard was back on his feet and lunged straight Salamandora with a tackle knocking Salamandora to the ground. Ultraman StrongGuard tried to hit Salamandora with a couple of punches while they were on the ground but Salamandora wrapped his arms around him and fired a blast of fire onto him. The fire burned StrongGuard causing him to rise to his feet holding himself trying to put the flames out. After a couple of seconds the flames went out and StrongGuard went back to fighting Salamandora throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at him. Suddenly a laughter could be heard. StrongGuard hearing the laughter turned around to try and find the source of it only to find nothing. Suddenly Baltan Seijin appeared standing next to the Doomsday Seijin statue. StrongGuard began to charge Baltan Seijin to try and get him away from the statue but Salamandora fired a blast of fire onto him knocking him down. Baltan Seijin laughed one last time before firing a blast of energy from his claw at the Doomsday Seijin statue blowing it up and causing a large dust cloud to cover where it was. When the dust cleared Doomsday Seijin stood where the statue used to be and Ultraman Mebius and ace were lying on their knees.

Doomsday Seijin let out a roar before a portal opened above his head that he quickly flew into. Immediately after Doomsday Seijin finished entering it the portal closed preventing anybody from following him. Ultraman StrongGuard seeing Doomsday Seijin escape pushed Salamandora off of him an ran to Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Ace and helped them up. all three Ultramen looked at each other and with a nod turned to face their opponents with Ace and Mebius facing Baltan Seijin and StrongGuard facing Salamandora. StrongGuard charged at Salamandora throwing a punch into Salamandora's jaw with enough strength to stagger him back a little. Salamandora returned with a swing of his tail knocking StrongGuard off of his feet. Salamandora followed up this with a blast of fire from his mouth burning Ultraman StrongGuard. After a few moments the flames went out on Ultraman StrongGuard and he was back on his feet. StrongGuard Grabbed Salamandora and raised him up above his head and threw him across the Nagoya. Salamandora flew threw the air as StrongGuard threw him until he crashed into the ground. Salamandora rose to his feet shortly after landing and glared at Ultraman StrongGuard. StrongGuard realized he wasn't doing enough damage to Salamandora and crossed his arms in the shape of an X then slid them downward until they were next to his hips. As Ultraman StrongGuard did this the shield design on his chest became fully red and the muscle highlight designs also filled in turning Ultraman StrongGuard into his Strong form. StrongGuard took up a more aggressive stance and let out his battle cry before charging at Salamandora with a punch to the chest. As soon as the punch collided with Salamandora's chest Salamandora went flying back threw several buildings. Soon Salamandora was back on his feet with a obviously large crack in his chest. Salamandora let out a loud cry of pain as he felt the crack in his chest. Salamandora glared at Ultraman StrongGuard his eyes now red with anger. Salamandora fired a blast of organic missiles from his mouth hitting Ultraman StrongGuard dead on causing StrongGuard to fly back himself. Ultraman StrongGuard grabbed his ribs in pain slightly cuddling into a feeble position. After a couple a seconds Ultraman StrongGuard got back to his feet and threw a round house kick into Salamandora's side sending Salamandora flying again and causing another large crack in Salamandora's side. Ultraman StrongGuard placed his right hand over his left fist and after a second his fist began to glow then after another a fiery energy covered his fist. Ultraman StrongGuard pulled his right hand away from his fist and pulled his fist back causing the fiery energy to ignite even more. Ultraman StrongGuard then ran at Salamandora and threw his fist at Salamandora as Salamandora fired a blast of fire at StrongGuard. StrongGuard's fist collided with the fire but kept going right threw the flames growing in intensity until it finally collided with the center of Salamandora's chest where the crack started causing the fiery energy to enter into Salamandora's chest and blow Salamandora up from the inside. Ultraman StrongGuard turned around to see how Mebius and Ace were doing against Baltan Seijin and to his shock Baltan was easily running circles Ace while Mebius was on the ground. Ultraman StrongGuard ran into the battle to help Mebius and Ace. Baltan Seijin fired a blast of energy into Ultraman Ace's chest sending him flying back. Baltan Seijin let out a laugh as the two of them lay on ground. As Baltan laughed Ultraman StrongGuard tried to sneak up on Baltan but Baltan noticed him and turned and fired a blast of energy from his claw into StrongGuard's stomach sending him flying back. Baltan Seijin let out a laugh as StrongGuard hit the ground. Ultraman StrongGuard grabbed his stomach in pain before getting back up again. Ultraman Ace flew up behind Baltan Seijin and clasped his hands together before bringing them down towards Baltan Seijin's head. Baltan Seijin turned as turned as Ace tried to hit him back handing him with his claw knocking Ace away. Mebius Tried flying into the air to tackle but as he did Baltan Seijin brought his claw down knocking Mebius away. Ultraman Mebius, Ace and StrongGuard's color timer's all began to blink. Ultraman StrongGuard realizing that he was taking to much damage crossed his arm's into the shape of an X again then slid them downward again until they reached his hips. As StrongGuard did this his shield symbol turned silver again while the rest of his body except for his head turned red turning StrongGuard into his guard form. Ultraman StrongGuard flew into the air and began to face off against Baltan Seijin again. Ultraman StrongGuard threw a punch into Baltan Seijin's stomach but did little damage to him. Baltan Seijin let out a laugh at how weak StrongGuard's attack was and then brought his claws down on StrongGuard's shoulders sending StrongGuard flying into the ground. Baltan Seijin then turned his attention to the downed Ace and Mebius and fired a blast from his claw that then separated into many blast's hitting both Ultramen forcing them to turn back into their human forms of Hokuto and Mirai. Baltan Seijin let out another laugh at what he had done right before Ultraman StrongGuard flew into his face with a punch. Baltan Seijin let out a burst of laughter again from Ultraman StrongGuard's weak attack before slamming his fist down onto StrongGuard's head sending him flying into the ground. Baltan Seijin pointed his claw at where Ultraman StrongGuard's body landed and fired a much larger blast of energy from his hand at him. The blast hit StrongGuard dead on causing a massive explosion of dust and smoke. Baltan Seijin let out a laugh as he waited for the smoke and dust to clear so that he could see what was left of Ultraman StrongGuard's body. As Baltan Seijin laughed a large blast of energy flew out out of the smoke in the shape of an X hitting Baltan Seijin dead on instantly disintegrating Baltan Seijin who continued to laugh even as he was disintegrated.

Ultraman StrongGuard then turned back into Teijo. Teijo ran over to Hokuto and Mirai and helped them up. "Are you okay?" Teijo asked leaning both of them onto his shoulders.

"Ya we'll be fine after a little rest." Hokuto managed to say clear exhausted from their fight and being imprisoned in a stone statue for 10 years.

"I'm concerned about why Salamandora and Baltan Seijin wanted to free Doomsday Seijin." Teijo said carrying Mirai and Hokuto to a hospital.

"I'm not sure why they did what they did but your I am sure that your the new guardian of earth and that if and when Doomsday Seijin returns it'll be your job to stop him but we'll be their to help along with the rest of the Ultra brothers." Mirai said also clearly exhausted.

well that's it for the start of episode 1 be sure to leave a review also the capital G in StrongGuard wasn't a typo I just thought it looked cooler that way.


	2. episode 1

10 years after Doomsday Seijins attack on Nagoya the japan is at peace. Their are no wars and not a single monster has appeared in 10 years. Teijo Takayama is walking down the street as he remembers the events of ten years ago when Doomsday Seijin attacked.

**Flash Back**

A boy is seen running trying to find shelter and his family. The Monster sees him and begins to approach him still destroying everything in front of him. Seeing The Monster now approaching him the boy begins to run down the street trying to get away from The Monster but before he can get anywhere he trips on a pile of rubble a scraping his leg. The Boy looked up at The Monster scared. Finally The Monster fired a fire ball from his mouth at the boy. The boy wanted to scream as the blast went at him but his voice just wouldn't come out so instead he closed his eyes waiting for the fire ball to hit him. After a while the boy opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive and wondered what possibly happened so he looked up and saw Mebius shielding him. "Ultraman Mebius." The boy managed to say before fainting.

**Present**

Just as Teijo finished remembering that fateful day the ground began to shake. Soon after the ground began shaking Salamandora erupted from the ground just a mile behind Teijo. "Salamandora!" Teijo shouted as he turned around to see Salamandora walking towards him.

Teijo began to run as Salamandora approached him but within moments Salamandora was caught up to him. Salamandora raised his foot above Teijo before bringing it down. Teijo managed to jump out of the way of Salamandora's foot. Teijo looked up expecting Salamandora to try and crush him again but instead saw Salamandora breath fire onto a building causing it to explode. Teijo was about to run from the falling chunks of building when he saw to kids about to be crushed by falling debris. Teijo without thinking quickly ran and jumped at the kids pushing them out of the way of the debris, getting caught in the debris himself crushing his lower back and legs. Seeing this the children ran off to try and find help for Teijo.

Salamandora continued his rampage destroying anything in his path as if he were being possessed. "What's Salamandora's current direction?" General Watarashi asked standing in japans war room.

"Heading east sir." Said one of General Watarashi's head scientists with a grim look on his face.

"East but that's where Doomsday Seijin is." General Watarashi said gaining the same grim look.

**Flash back**

Four spheres of light float down in front of the statue of Ultraman Mebius, Ace and Doomsday Seijin. The spheres of light hover for a moment before turning into Zoffy, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman. The Ultra brothers inspect the statue for a moment before turning around. Ultraman's face began to project all around the earth. "People of earth! It is my greatest sorrow to inform you that we can not take our allies Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Mebius back to the land of light! For if we try to remove them from the monster they were fighting, known as Doomsday Seijin it will free him again and the battle that it would take to defeat him would end with severe damage to the earth and inflict many casualties with no guarantee that we could beat him! So we are therefor leaving him here on earth but be forewarned if the statue is ever broken Doomsday Seijin will be set free again!" Ultraman said removing his projection after finishing what he had to say. With that the four Ultra brothers turned back into spheres of light and left.

**Present**

A sphere of light is seen floating down to where Teijo's near dead body lays. Teijo is engulfed in the light and freed from the rubble crushing him. "Teijo Takayama of earth because of your self sacrifice you have been selected to help protect the earth from all threats on earth!" A voice said to Teijo.

Teijo looked up as best he could with the lower part of his body crushed. "Ultraman?" Teijo muttered before the light faded."

When the light fully faded Teijo was standing with his wounds fully healed and a small baton in his hand with what looked like a ball at the end of it. Teijo looked down at his hand and new what he had to do. Teijo raised the baton into the air and with a deep breath. "StrongGuard!" Teijo exclaimed before the ball on his baton opened and engulfed him in light.

When the light cleared in his place was a being a Ultraman stood in his place. The Ultraman's body was mostly silver with a red pattern running around his chest that if looked closely at mirrored a shield with his color time in the middle of it as if it were a crest. Around his biceps were a red pattern that highlighted his biceps. Also on his legs were a red pattern highlighting the muscles in his legs. Finally on his right arm was the baton Teijo used to transform into Ultraman StrongGuard except open. Ultraman StrongGuard looked at Salamandora and took a fighting stance before exclaiming a battle cry. Oowah! Ultraman StrongGuard exclaimed before charging at Salamandora.

Ultraman StrongGuard jumped in front of Salamandora and threw a punch into it's gut knocking Salamandora back a bit. Salamandora let out a roar of anger before replying to StrongGuard's attack with a blast of organic missiles from his mouth. Ultraman StrongGuard knowing that if he dodged the missiles would hit the statue braced himself letting the missiles hit him. The blast of missiles knocked him down but did little actual damage to him. Within moments StrongGuard was back on his feet and lunged straight Salamandora with a tackle knocking Salamandora to the ground. Ultraman StrongGuard tried to hit Salamandora with a couple of punches while they were on the ground but Salamandora wrapped his arms around him and fired a blast of fire onto him. The fire burned StrongGuard causing him to rise to his feet holding himself trying to put the flames out. After a couple of seconds the flames went out and StrongGuard went back to fighting Salamandora throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at him. Suddenly a laughter could be heard. StrongGuard hearing the laughter turned around to try and find the source of it only to find nothing. Suddenly Baltan Seijin appeared standing next to the Doomsday Seijin statue. StrongGuard began to charge Baltan Seijin to try and get him away from the statue but Salamandora fired a blast of fire onto him knocking him down. Baltan Seijin laughed one last time before firing a blast of energy from his claw at the Doomsday Seijin statue blowing it up and causing a large dust cloud to cover where it was. When the dust cleared Doomsday Seijin stood where the statue used to be and Ultraman Mebius and ace were lying on their knees.

Doomsday Seijin let out a roar before a portal opened above his head that he quickly flew into. Immediately after Doomsday Seijin finished entering it the portal closed preventing anybody from following him. Ultraman StrongGuard seeing Doomsday Seijin escape pushed Salamandora off of him an ran to Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Ace and helped them up. all three Ultramen looked at each other and with a nod turned to face their opponents with Ace and Mebius facing Baltan Seijin and StrongGuard facing Salamandora. StrongGuard charged at Salamandora throwing a punch into Salamandora's jaw with enough strength to stagger him back a little. Salamandora returned with a swing of his tail knocking StrongGuard off of his feet. Salamandora followed up this with a blast of fire from his mouth burning Ultraman StrongGuard. After a few moments the flames went out on Ultraman StrongGuard and he was back on his feet. StrongGuard Grabbed Salamandora and raised him up above his head and threw him across the Nagoya. Salamandora flew threw the air as StrongGuard threw him until he crashed into the ground. Salamandora rose to his feet shortly after landing and glared at Ultraman StrongGuard. StrongGuard realized he wasn't doing enough damage to Salamandora and crossed his arms in the shape of an X then slid them downward until they were next to his hips. As Ultraman StrongGuard did this the shield design on his chest became fully red and the muscle highlight designs also filled in turning Ultraman StrongGuard into his Strong form. StrongGuard took up a more aggressive stance and let out his battle cry before charging at Salamandora with a punch to the chest. As soon as the punch collided with Salamandora's chest Salamandora went flying back threw several buildings. Soon Salamandora was back on his feet with a obviously large crack in his chest. Salamandora let out a loud cry of pain as he felt the crack in his chest. Salamandora glared at Ultraman StrongGuard his eyes now red with anger. Salamandora fired a blast of organic missiles from his mouth hitting Ultraman StrongGuard dead on causing StrongGuard to fly back himself. Ultraman StrongGuard grabbed his ribs in pain slightly cuddling into a feeble position. After a couple a seconds Ultraman StrongGuard got back to his feet and threw a round house kick into Salamandora's side sending Salamandora flying again and causing another large crack in Salamandora's side. Ultraman StrongGuard placed his right hand over his left fist and after a second his fist began to glow then after another a fiery energy covered his fist. Ultraman StrongGuard pulled his right hand away from his fist and pulled his fist back causing the fiery energy to ignite even more. Ultraman StrongGuard then ran at Salamandora and threw his at Salamandora as Salamandora fired a blast of fire at StrongGuard. StrongGuard's fist collided with the fire but kept going right threw the flames growing in intensity until it finally collided with the center of Salamandora's chest where the crack started causing the fiery energy to enter into Salamandora's chest and blow Salamandora up from the inside. Ultraman StrongGuard turned around to see how Mebius and Ace were doing against Baltan Seijin and to his shock Baltan was easily running circles Ace while Mebius was on the ground. Ultraman StrongGuard ran into the battle to help Mebius and Ace. Baltan Seijin fired a blast of energy into Ultraman Ace's chest sending him flying back. Baltan Seijin let out a laugh as the two of them lay on ground. As Baltan laughed Ultraman StrongGuard tried to sneak up on Baltan but Baltan noticed him and turned and fired a blast of energy from his claw into StrongGuard's stomach sending him flying back. Baltan Seijin let out a laugh as StrongGuard hit the ground. Ultraman StrongGuard grabbed his stomach in pain before getting back up again. Ultraman Ace flew up behind Baltan Seijin and clasped his hands together before bringing them down towards Baltan Seijin's head. Baltan Seijin turned as turned as Ace tried to hit him back handing him with his claw knocking Ace away. Mebius Tried flying into the air to tackle but as he did Baltan Seijin brought his claw down knocking Mebius away. Ultraman Mebius, Ace and StrongGuard's color timer's all began to blink. Ultraman StrongGuard realizing that he was taking to much damage crossed his arm's into the shape of an X again then slid them downward again until they reached his hips. As StrongGuard did this his shield symbol turned silver again while the rest of his body except for his head turned red turning StrongGuard into his guard form. Ultraman StrongGuard flew into the air and began to face off against Baltan Seijin again. Ultraman StrongGuard threw a punch into Baltan Seijin's stomach but did little damage to him. Baltan Seijin let out a laugh at how weak StrongGuard's attack was and then brought his claws down on StrongGuard's shoulders sending StrongGuard flying into the ground. Baltan Seijin then turned his attention to the downed Ace and Mebius and fired a blast from his claw that then separated into many blast's hitting both Ultramen forcing them to turn back into their human forms of Hokuto and Mirai. Baltan Seijin let out another laugh at what he had done right before Ultraman StrongGuard flew into his face with a punch. Baltan Seijin let out a burst of laughter again from Ultraman StrongGuard's weak attack before slamming his fist down onto StrongGuard's head sending him flying into the ground. Baltan Seijin pointed his claw at where Ultraman StrongGuard's body landed and fired a much larger blast of energy from his hand at him. The blast hit StrongGuard dead on causing a massive explosion of dust and smoke. Baltan Seijin let out a laugh as he waited for the smoke and dust to clear so that he could see what was left of Ultraman StrongGuard's body. As Baltan Seijin laughed a large blast of energy flew out out of the smoke in the shape of an X hitting Baltan Seijin dead on instantly disintegrating Baltan Seijin who continued to laugh even as he was disintegrated.

Ultraman StrongGuard then turned back into Teijo. Teijo ran over to Hokuto and Mirai and helped them up. "Are you okay?" Teijo asked leaning both of them onto his shoulders.

"Ya we'll be fine after a little rest." Hokuto managed to say clear exhausted from their fight and being imprisoned in a stone statue for 10 years.

"I'm concerned about why Salamandora and Baltan Seijin wanted to free Doomsday Seijin." Teijo said carrying Mirai and Hokuto to a hospital.

"I'm not sure why they did what they did but your I am sure that your the new guardian of earth and that if and when Doomsday Seijin returns it'll be your job to stop him but we'll be their to help along with the rest of the Ultra brothers." Mirai said also clearly exhausted.

well that's it for the start of episode 1 be sure to leave a review also the capital G in StrongGuard wasn't a typo I just thought it looked cooler that way.


	3. episode 2

It was a rainy night at a coal mine just outside of Kyoto. Suddenly the ground surrounding the coal mine began to shake for a few moments before it began to sink into the ground. Within mere moments the coal mine had vanished with no sign that it had ever been there except for the crater where the coal mine once stood.

**The next day**

Teijo stood in front of a large building with a small piece of paper in his hand saying "_come to this address at 8:00 am_" with a address underneath it. Teijo stood in front of the building for a couple of minutes wondering whether somebody would come out to greet him or if he was supposed to just enter. After another couple of minutes, three people came out all wearing a red vest with white padding at the shoulder and was black at the sides stopping about half way threw the ribs and all wearing black pants with white knee pads. A man who was relatively lean with slick black hair ran up to Teijo grabbing his hands greeting him. "You must be Teijo, the boss told us all about you." Said the man.

"I am and you are?" Teijo asked the man with slick black hair.

"Oops sorry, I got so excited to meet you I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Renjiro." Renjiro said bowing to apologize.

"It's okay. So who are those two?" Teijo said pointing at the other two people.

"Oh those two are Jorel and Karin." Renjiro said as he pointed to them as he said their names.

Teijo walked over to Jorel and Karin one at a time introducing himself to them one at a time noticing distinguishing features about them such as Jorel was American and muscular with black hair so dark it seemed like it could suck you into it like a black hole and towered over him while Karin was the exact opposite of Jorel and was rather skinny and short compared to Teijo with the only similarity between Jorel and Karin was their darker than black hair. "Well with introductions finished what do you say we go inside." Renjiro said running over to Teijo and the others.

"Okay. So who exactly is your boss anyway?" Teijo asked as he followed Renjiro.

"You'll see when we get their." Renjiro replied entering the building.

Teijo followed Renjiro Karin and Jorel until they were in a room full of computers with a 3D display of Japan in the center. "Ah Teijo I'm glad you've finally arrived, welcome to GUARD HQ." Said a figure as it walked into the room.

Teijo's attention immediately closed in on the figure. "Hokuto, your who called told me to come here?" Teijo said surprised at seeing Hokuto.

"Yes I'm the new leader of GUARD and I think you know why." Hokuto said hinting at him being Ultraman StrongGuard.

"Ya I think I know why. So if your here, where's Mirai? Teijo asked.

"Right here!" Mirai yelled sneaking up on Teijo causing him to jump.

Everybody laughed at what had just happened. "That wasn't funny!" Teijo yelled embarrassed about jumping.

"Well putting that aside, we've got a report of a coal mine sinking into the ground and as our first mission were supposed to find out why." Hokuto explained.

All of GUARD except for Mirai and Teijo had a look of disbelief on their faces at the piece of information they'd just been given. "Mirai take them to the hangar." Hokuto said giving his first order as leader of GUARD.

Mirai and the others ran out of the room with Teijo behind. "Oh and Teijo a quick word with you." Hokuto said getting Teijo's attention.

"Ya?" Teijo asked confused as to why Hokuto stopped him.

"I just want to make sure you know you are the new guardian of earth and as guardian of earth it's your job to protect the earth now. Though friends will be their to help you along the way, Mirai and I will also be there to help you in the most dire of situation's. Hokuto said making sure Teijo new about his new situation.

Teijo ran out of the room considering what he had just been told as he tried to catch up to Mirai and the others. Teijo finally caught up to them when they were in the GUARD hangar. "Ah you finally caught up Teijo Mirai was just about to show us something." Karin said turning her head to look at Teijo.

Mirai walked back into the room with three small modified jets following him and one large aircraft. "These are the GUARD Falcons" Said Mirai as he pointed at the small ones.

All four of them stared in awe at the GUARD Falcons. "And the big one is the GUARD Condor." Mirai said pointing at the large aircraft.

The four Members of GUARD stared in even more awe at the GUARD Condor than they had at the GUARD Falcons. "Now then the GUARD Falcons are equipped with a variety of missiles and lasers ranging from short range missiles to electric pulse ray blasters while the GUARD Condor has only medium ranged missiles and a variety of lasers as well." Mirai said explaining the weapons systems to the members of GUARD.

"I have one question Mirai. Who gets to fly the GUARD Condor?" Karin asked hoping she'd get to.

"Me clearly!" Jorel blurted out certain he'd get to fly it.

"Why do you get to fly it, I want to." Renjiro exclaimed in anger.

For a few minutes Renjiro, Jorel and Karin argued over who would get to fly the GUARD Condor until Mirai interrupted. "How about we draw straws and the who ever gets the shortest straw can fly it with me as co-pilot in case anything goes wrong."

"Deal!" Everybody except Teijo blurted out.

"What about you Teijo are you okay with this?" Renjiro asked.

"Oh I was planning to just fly one of the GUARD Falcons." Replied Teijo.

With everybody having agreed to drawing straws Mirai produced 3 straws. Renjiro, Karin and Jorel all drew their straws quickly. "Yes I got the shortest straw!" Karin exclaimed in excitement.

With who got to fly the GUARD Condor decided Teijo, Renjiro and Jorel all got into a GUARD Falcon while Mirai and Karin got into the GUARD Condor. All four air crafts took off at once towards the coal mine that had just sunk into the ground. After a short travel GUARD had reached the sunken coal mine. The members of GUARD had just gotten out of their GUARD Falcons and Condor when a coal miner from the sunken coal mine ran over to them. "Who are you this is private property and we've got enough problems with our coal mine sinking into the ground without who ever you are butting into it!" Yelled the Coal miner.

Mirai walked over to the Miner. "I am Mirai Hibano former member of GUYS current member of GUARD we are here to find out what caused your coal mine and the other one to sink. Mirai explained.

"Okay so your here to find out what happened so get to work and find out." Ordered the Coal Miner.

"Was anybody here when it sank?" Karin asked.

"Ya I was, now what's that got to do with anything?" Asked The Coal Miner angrily.

"Well I have some questions I would like to ask about it sinking." Replied Karin.

"Like what, You don't think I managed to somehow sink it do you?" Exclaimed the Coal Miner clearly angry."

"Karin let me try, I'll get him to calm down a little." Jorel said.

Before Karin could reply Jorel grabbed the coal miner by his shirt and slammed him on the ground. " Now listen up, I'm not nearly as nice as my friend over their so start talking to her with a better attitude before I get really angry." Jorel Exclaimed with a psychotic look in his face.

The coal miner got back to his feet and walked over to Karin. "Um so what was it that you wanted to ask me?" The Coal Miner asked clear afraid of Jorel.

"Would you please describe what happened right before and as the coal mine sank?" Karin asked as nicely as she could trying to calm the coal miner down.

"Well right before the coal mine sank their was a small earthquake then a few minutes later the coal mine began to sink as if something were eating it." Answered the Coal Miner still shaken up.

Almost immediately after the coal miner finished his story another earthquake happened knocking everybody off of their feet. Suddenly from the remains of the coal mine erupted a monster. Teijo examined the monster as it walked away from the the coal mine and GUARD. The first thing Teijo noticed was that it was a quadruped and that it had a shell covered in spikes with a hooked shaped mouth and to add to it's looks a pair of horns were on it's head. Then before anybody could manage to get back to their feet the monster burrowed back into the ground. "What was that, I've never seen that monster before in any of the GUARD data banks." Mirai said surprised at a new monster suddenly appearing.

"I don't know, it must have been hibernating underground this whole time until the miners disrupted it's sleep." Replied Teijo, theorizing on where the monster had come from.

"It doesn't matter where it came from, right now we need to stop it before it can harm anybody, so let's fan out and search for it. "Jorel Said, angry that the monster had gotten away so easily.

"Jorel! We don't know how deep it's gone, the best thing to do is head back to HQ and figure out where it's likely to strike next and set up a trap for it." Mirai said before heading back to the GUARD Condor.

**GUARD HQ**

"What? A new monster! This is terrible news, the possibility of Doomsday Seijin coming back at any time already has Japan shaken up, now we have to deal with a new creature that from here on out, will be code named Coalglar." Hokuto said, clearly concerned about the possibility of a new age of monsters beginning.

"from a inspection of the coal mine it appears as if all of it has been eaten. Their for if we were to check the nearest coal mine to the one Coalglar last appeared at then we may just be able to set up a trap for him." Teijo said theorizing about where to find Coalglar.

With that being said GUARD quickly set a plan in motion to ambush and defeat Coalglar and within a week Coalglar struck again.

GUARD waited attentively in anticipation of Coalglar, confident that this would be where it attacked next. Suddenly the ground began to shake for a moment before Coalglar began to rise out of the ground. "Open fire!" Mirai shouted as a rain of lasers flew down from the GUARD Falcons.

Coalglar let out a roar of anger as the GUARD Falcon's swooped down and fired at him again hitting him in the face. "Yes, got him." Renjiro said complimenting himself before swooping down for another assault.

As Renjiro swooped down to attack Coalglar again, Coalglar let out a roar followed by an enormous ball of fire. Renjiro desperately moved the GUARD Falcon out of the way of the fire ball avoiding most of the blast but still received damage to the left wing. "Swap to ice missiles and aim for it's mouth!" Mirai said hoping the ice would be enough to prevent Coalglar from using shooting anymore fireballs at them.

Teijo swooped down in his GUARD Falcon and fired a series of ice missiles at Coalglar but Coalglar countered with a fireball causing the missiles to explode causing a large cloud of snow between Teijo and Coalglar. Suddenly out of the cloud came a second fireball hitting Teijo's GUARD Falcon dead on. The GUARD Falcon went flying out of the air landing upside as it slid across the ground. Jorel having seen this charged at Coalglar again angered at what it did to Teijo. Jorel fired three of his ice missiles at Coalglar, freezing his side causing Coalglar to roar out in pain and anger. Coalglar fired another fireball at Jorel in response as Jorel began to fly away from him. Jorel watched in horror as the fireball flew at him knowing he was too close to avoid the blast, Suddenly a bright flash of light flashed between him and the fireball. Everybody looked on in shock, wondering what had just happened. Even Coalglar's attention had been drawn to the flash of light wondering what it was. Finally when the light faded away Ultraman StrongGuard was revealed to be standing where the light once shined. "Ultraman StrongGuard!" Renjiro and Karin both exclaimed in excitement.

Ultraman StrongGuard looked at Coalglar for a moment before letting out his battle cry and charging at Coalglar. StrongGuard bent over Coalglar and began to punch Coalglar. Coalglar angry at getting hit bit onto Ultraman StrongGuard's arm and began heat his mouth burning his arm. StrongGuard pulled his arm back in pain as he let out cry from the pain before kicking Coalglar in the jaw. Coalglar staggering back a couple step's before charging at StrongGuard, tackling him to the ground. Coalglar bit into StrongGuard's arm again, causing StrongGuard to cry out in pain again as he tried to force Coalglar off of him. Finally StrongGuard's color timer began to blink as he continued to try and force Coalglar off of him. Suddenly a burst of ice missiles struck Coalglar in the back, stunning him long enough for StrongGuard to push him off.

StrongGuard stood up and looked over to Coalglar before swinging both of his arms to his left, then his right, then his left arm to his left while sticking his right in a vertical position before bring his left arm back forming both of his arm's into an L firing a beam of heat at Coalglar, known as the Kenium ray. The blast struck Coalglar dead in the face causing a explosion scarring Coalglar's face. Coalglar took a couple weak steps forward before letting out a weak roar and collapsing dead. StrongGuard took a final glance of his surrounding's before taking off into the air.

**GUARD HQ**

"Well done on defeating your first kaiju but know this. Times will get tougher from here on out and thing's won't always be easy but as long as we continue to fight we'll be able to pull threw." Hokuto said both congratulating and warning GUARD.

I know it probably wasn't worth the wait but I was busy and unmotivated. hopefully the next chapter will be out faster.


End file.
